Some people use an entertainment device while exercising. When a person is walking or running, he or she can conveniently carry a small battery-operated device, such as a pocket radio or audio player, which can provide entertainment or useful information for the person through one or more speakers. The person may wear earplugs containing small speakers through which voice and/or music is delivered via wires connected to the device.
A rowing machine has a seat that slides back and forth on a track while a person is using the machine. If that person wishes to use a personal device, such as an audio entertainment device like a pocket radio or audio player, while using the machine, provision must be made for holding the device in a convenient manner. From personal experience with a rowing machine, the inventors consider it inconvenient for the user to carry the personal device. The nature of machines with which the inventors are familiar is also considered not well suited for holding the device.